


Food and Cheer and Song

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Ignis hums when he's happy.





	Food and Cheer and Song

The first time it happens, they’re on the road.

Setting out from camp, actually, and Prompto… hears… _something._ Something that he knows is _music_ , notes hummed from a voice nearby, and he’s a little flabbergasted.

Noct’s never been musically inclined; the most he ever seemed to get stuck in his head were video game tunes, now and again, which is decidedly _not_ what Prompto’s hearing. He’s hearing something more idle, absentminded and without repetition.

It sounds like the kind of thing _he_ hums when they’re out, actually, but he’s _definitely_ not doing it this time.

Gladio just… doesn’t. He’s less inclined than Noct is, and that just leaves… Iggy. Who is definitely _not_ the kind of guy to go around humming just to fill the silence, except… Prompto stares, pinpoints in on the sound… and it _is_ Ignis!

Ignis, who turns to look at him, brows furrowing. “… you alright, Prompto?”

Shoot, he’s been caught staring– well, nothing for it now. “Were you… humming?” He’s too _curious_.

Ignis looks at him a little closer, like he’s trying to comprehend the sentence or, maybe even, the _fact that he was humming,_ and then nods. “I suppose I was,” he says, and says it very matter-of-factly.

He thinks his mouth falls open. Maybe just a little. “Who are you, and what did you do with Iggy?!”

A smile, and a _laugh_ – carefree, uninhibited. Prompto stares even more.

“My lips are sealed,” Ignis says playfully, and places his hands in his pockets as they continue on.

 

 

He catches him when the other two have gone out for photos; a perfect opportunity to balance the books without interruptions, so he says. Gladio leaves it to him. He knows how to manage money, but Ignis is better at it.

Seems happy to do it, in fact, if the soft little sound Ignis makes as he pores over the numbers is any indication to go by. He’d never noticed him humming over their books before. Must be something _really_ good in there.

“Huh, someone’s happy.” He braces his hands on the table and looks down at the notebook. Ignis’s bookkeeping is meticulous. Sure, he can manage money but Ignis takes it to a completely different level. He couldn’t read this if he wanted to. “Staying in the green?”

Ignis’s lips curve into a smile. He doesn’t look up, although the humming pauses in turn for conversation to give way. “Surprisingly so, even.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“Yes,” Ignis agrees amicably, and continues to scratch away at the numbers. He remains silent otherwise, and Gladio huffs a laugh as he drops into the chair opposite him.

“Don’t stop your little sideshow on my account. Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Ignis makes a noise of amusement, reaching forward to rest his drink on a napkin as it tries to flutter away. “If it’s a performance you’re after, I’m afraid I’d have to charge admission.”

That gets an actual laugh, leaning back to prop his feet up on another chair. “Here I thought you just said we were in the green.”

“You can never have too much extra gil,” Ignis replies, smiling smugly as he glances at Gladio and then returns to his book.

 

 

It’s something to behold, Noctis thinks, and leans against the doorway as he towels his hair dry. Ignis so caught in his own devices that he doesn’t even _notice._

“You’re doing that a lot more lately,” Noct comments, and can’t help but smile when Ignis startles a little.

“Oh, Noct.” He glances over, hands pausing on the countertop. “I didn’t hear you come out.”

“Yeah. Just finished.” He slings the towel over his shoulder. “Others aren’t back yet?”

“They assure me that they are on their way.” A glance towards the stove. “Which is just as well, because if I simmer this any longer we may as well be eating instant noodles tonight.”

“Oh, don’t play that front, you’re in the highlight of your glory to have an actual kitchen. I heard you humming.”

“ _Was_ I?”

“Yeah, don’t pretend. That’s what I was saying.” Wandering into the kitchen, Noctis can’t help but glance into the pot on the stove. It looks good, and smells even better. They’re all in the highlight of their glory that Ignis has a kitchen to use, really. “You’d do that back at my place when you were cooking, sometimes, but you do it a lot more now.”

Ignis produces a spoon with a thoughtful little hum, and hands it to Noct. “Do I? I hadn’t noticed.”

Noct doesn’t even know what he’s tasting, but it’s _good._ Honestly, they’re _blessed_ to have Ignis. Always have been. He nods in the affirmative and licks the last traces of food from the spoon.

“Well,” Ignis says, bracing his hands back against the countertop, “I suppose I’m just happy, then.”

“Yeah. That’s good. That’s good, too,” he adds, pointing with the spoon. “If they’re not back soon, I’m gonna eat it all myself.”

Ignis chuckles, and returns to his place in front of the stove to continue stirring. “Happy to please, Noct, as per usual.”

Noct grins and deposits his spoon in the sink. He has to tidy up the bathroom or there’ll be hell to pay later so he goes, for a distraction until dinner.

Ignis is humming again even before Noct leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if that banter is just from the recent update or I've never had the pleasure of hearing it until now but _by God_ it's one of the cutest things I've ever heard
> 
> first section dialogue is straight from the game
> 
> Ignis/Happiness 2k18


End file.
